To Love a Pokemon?
by Links brother101
Summary: Leon was always a little bit different but to love a pokemon? Let alone his best friend Tia a Latias, but then again he is not fully human either. TiaXOC BiancaXLatios AshXLatias
1. Chapter 1

A boy stands over a small cliff in Pallet town, the call him the Shadow of mount Silver a ghost not human. His name is Leon Castro, he was born in the small town of Altomare where his parents took him on a trip and the plane crash landed killing both of his parents leaving him to float in the ocean. He landed in Jhoto where a stray Sneasel found him and healed him until he woke up from his coma. Ever since then the two of them have been a team stronger then glue. After that they travelled around the region gathering gym badges but they had to keep a low profile. He met up with Ash Ketchum and his friend Alyssa Gray there and they travelled around the whole region at the end of the journey he told them who he really was and they accepted his reasoning for wanting to stay quiet for so long, and his hesitance for wanting to go to Altomare again and seeing his friend Bianca and Tia after he had disappeared in the crash. The trio split up after that. Ash and Alyssa went to Hoenn while Leon headed to Fiore to explore the region and train Ice some more. 5 years have passed since then and Leon was visiting Ash and Alyssa but was worried until he felt someone stand next to him. "Master." He said curtly to the dragon master Lance. "Leon why do you stand here aren't you ready to remerge into the world?" he asked looking at his prized pupil. "I'm not sure at this moment." He mutters and Lance smiles. "Go on its time you saw your friends again." Leon chuckles before taking his cloak and pulls it over his head. "I hope to see you at the world championships Leon; I want to test you again. Until then farewell." He says before disappearing. Leon grins before leaping off the cliff and falling to his friend's town.

The people are shocked by his appearance he simply walks through the crowd Ice next to him smiling as he pick pockets the civilians. "Ice come on really?" I ask and he chuckles. "What?" he says in my mind using our aura connection, normally he would have spoken out right but we didn't want to frighten people. "You know damn well what." I say laughing as he counts his money. We arrive at Ashy boy's house and before I can knock he rips open the door and hugs me. "Jesus Leon it's been 4 years!" Leon hushes him quickly. "When we are in public my name is Alec for now ok?" he mutters looking around before pulling down his hood. His blonde hair and blue eyes reveal his heritage. He was a distant relative of Shay Flasoda but that is another story entirely. Ash brings him in to his house and Mrs. Ketchum smiles brightly. "Well if it isn't Leon how are you dear?" she asks hugging him tight. "Just fine ma'am." He says looking sadly at a picture of Tios him and Ash before Tios was killed. But he sees Ash smile behind him.

Leon's POV

Something is off Ash never hides things from me. "Ice!" I yell out looking for my partner. He and Pikachu were out in the garden playing around I listened in. "So did you ever find that Eevee?" he asks cocking his head to the side looking at Ice. Ice looks down sad, when he was young there was an Eevee that he would play with a girl and they were really close until someone caught her, Ice has been heartbroken since. "Nope but I will someday until then I'll keep looking with Master!" he says chuckling. I look at Ash and he smiles once again something is off. "We have a surprise for you!" Alyssa says walking in through the living room giggling. "Oh what's that?" I ask looking at the girl. "Oh an old friend of your happens to be in the neighborhood and he wanted to stop by for a visit." My eyes harden. "You know how I am." I mutter quietly, but freeze when a boy with brown hair and amber eyes steps through the door. "Leon!?" he cries out hugging me. "Tios!" I smile out, as mad as I was I wouldn't deny one of my best friends. "How!? They said you died it was all over the news!" Tios gasped out looking me up and down. "Story for a different time my friend but I am well and live." "Tia has been panicking for the last few years she never felt your aura leave earth so she's been looking for you…she recently gave up." About 2 years ago I faked my death as a way to protect my friends and family, Ash and Alyssa quickly found me though because of my aura and Master easily saw through my fake attempt. I think back to the red dragon in my mind and I feel my will waver a bit, those amber eyes, sleek wings, beautiful…..

"_So this is where you have been." She says stepping out of the shadows and walking into my secret hiding spot I used as a child. It has been a year since her brother's death Ash had brought Alyssa and they were visiting me I had been in the shadows the whole time watching from afar. "Hey Tia." I mutter looking down before she approaches me. She hugs me gently. "Why have you been hiding from me?" I feel her trying to get into my mind and read me but I block her off quickly. "Been thinking a lot that's all." I feel her hurt and regret it; I quickly pull her close and hug her back. "Why did you leave?" she asked looking at me talking about years ago when I went on my journey after Ash and I failed to protect Tios. "To get stronger for you." I said looking at the sky. "I leave in the morning Tia." I mutter looking at her I see her eyes start to water. "Why?" her lips quiver. "Because until I feel I'm strong enough I won't return." I say pulling my hood up before I hug her again. "I promise I'll be back someday keep looking forward to that day." I glow white and teleport away leaving a heartbroken Tia behind._

I saw on the news that not long after something strange had happended a blue light filled Altomare, it was my doing, I brought him back to life using some of my aura in order to heal his soul. Cost me quite a bit of energy and I went into a coma, thus the reason why people thought I died. Soon after my sudden visit a year after his death I gathered all my aur and thrust it into the soul dew making his sprit whole once more. It cost me my normal life because I became a latios because of it. Im not sure why burt I think it has something to do with the aura connection in every pokemon or some random shit like that. I look over at my very best friend, it took me months to figure out how to bring him back and even then I had to go to Arceus himself and explain why I wanted him back.

"_Young one why did you wish to find me?" he asks towering over me as I bow. "My lord and savior I have a request." He looms ever more. "You who are the savior of Orre speak your wish." He says voice booming all over the room or the hall of origins. "I wish to bring back a friend from the pas…" "IMPOSSIBLE!" he roars in anger and I back away. "You how dare you think you can control the dead!" he roars charging towards me in anger. "Aura is with me….." I mutter creating a shield to protect me from his wrath. I block every attack easily before letting it down. "Human I am impressed but why seek to bring back Tios?" he asks looking at me with much surprise. "Because his sister needs someone to talk to and heal.." "Why not yourself?" he asks cocking his head to the side. "I do not deserve her as a friend I left her for 4 years almost now if anything I should have died instead." I mutter looking over the sea. "Very well I except your wish and do what I say and he will be whole once more." My eyes widen as he tells me the details, of course I didn't know about being turned into a latios at the time._

Tios looks at me sadly. "You blame yourself for my sisters' sadness?" I feel a cold pulling sensation in my chest. "Don't she cares about you a lot why haven't you seen her?" he says as we walk outside. "Tios it's not that easy she's a Pokémon I'm human remember." I say sitting down on the edge of a cliff in the back yard. "What does that matter?" he asks cocking his head to the side, for me just seeing him again he sure is acting like his usual tease. "Well I'm not so sure." He reads my thoughts and I glare. "You're afraid of not being able to protect her from others looking for a mate?" he asks and I blush bright red. "Who said I was going to ask her to be my mate?" he chuckles. "Leon we all have seen the way you look at my sister, even if she can't sense you there in the shadows watching her every move, I can easily see you." I turn away. "So what?" he steps towards me and pats my shoulder. "Hey it's not a bad thin…" "What are you talking about? I'm a human damn it, to fall in love with a Pokémon is forbidden!" I roar out tears start coming to my eyes. I can't love someone I can't have. Tios looks surprised at me. "Leon you do know she loves you right? Why would she cry at night when she's alone and mutters about you in her sleep?" "Because she's worried for a friend." I say curtly pulling up my hood. He reaches out and turns me around. "Also come out with it you're not fully human either!"

**Well well surprise Leon someone else knows besides you how long do you think he can keep this charade up? Find out next time on To Love a Pokemon?**


	2. Chapter 2

Leon's POV

"What do you mean you know what I am?" I ask panicking. He smiles. "I've known since you touched the soul dew and helped me escape." He said floating towards me. I look down nervous he grins at me before I walk away. "Leon its ok don't be ashamed of…" my eyes darken before I turn to him. "Tios don't even start with me…." I mutter sitting down on a rock. "But you have to admit it makes things easier for you and my sister huh?" he asks chuckling. I blush and pull my cloak tighter around my face. "don't even say it." I growl out before he snickers. "Oh I've been around long enough to see how much you two care for each other, even in the other world I watched you think of her at night while you stared up at the sky, she also did the same thing." He plops down next to me and we stare out at the ocean. "Show me what you are I really wanted to see for myself, I mean yeah I know you changed somehow but I really want to see…." He says as I stand up. I glow bright white and my arms grow in length and my legs disappear behind me and turn into wing notches, my neck grows to a longer length and I grow feathers all over my body. After wards I turn into a full Latios, where my blue feathers would have been normally they turned into gray my eyes stayed the same blue color but I was still a Pokémon after all. "Well this is fun; my sister will most definitely like this change." He said winking before I took off after him blushing bright red.

Ash's POV

I sit in the room watching Alyssa walk around impatient. "When is that idiot going to wise up and go see Tia!?" she roars out annoyed. "Now, now Alyssa you gotta give him some time remember what happened to him." she glares at me. "Don't make me remind you what your friends did!"

_It was around right after we went to Unova everyone had gathered for a celebration, or so I thought it was anyway. I had walked into the party smiling Alyssa was not with me at the time she went home for a small amount of time. When I entered the police had grabbed be and hand cuffed me. Apparently my so called friends had reported me for Pokémon abuse. "Oh he was so arrogant and annoying." All of them complained about me. My heart broke into pieces as they took my friends away from me. It was around a couple days later that I managed to use my aura and break out of prison, Pikachu was waiting for me with Alyssa and we made our escape to Altomare where we laid low for several months, I contacted mom a lot and she along with the professor kept me updated on what was going on in the regions. They demanded to search Altomare and both Alyssa and I paled because we knew if they came looking for us here they would find Tia, Tios and the secret garden sooner or later._

"_Ash!" I looked over at Tia who flew towards me Tios in tow. "Hey guys." I said as they changed forms. Tia had light blonde hair and blue eyes, Tios changed into a young man with brown hair and amber eyes. "We need to tell you something." I cocked my head to the side as Alyssa walked out of the house. "Hey Lysa." I said smiling at my friend. "Ash ever since you gained aura have you felt something different about me?" she asked. I shook my head wondering why she would ask me such a question. Alyssa had joined up with me when Misty and Brock left me alone after both had to return home for some reason. I bumped into her in Goldenrod and we became fast friends. It was not long after my first time visiting Altomare and Tios' passing. I shivered when I thought about that dark time when I was forced to leave behind my new friends. "Nope your aura has remained the same ever since I got the ability in Sinnoh I haven't felt anything about you change." I said looking at her with surprise when she started to cry. I run over to her and hug her. "Hey why the tears?" I ask looking at my very best friend. "I've been lying to you!" she screams out. I look at her in surprise before hugging her tight. "Alyssa we have been friends since we met why would you ever lie to me?" she looks down sadly. "I'm not who I say I am." She pushes me away lightly._

_My eyes widen when she starts to glow white, I watch her form change slowly into the form of a Latias. "You!? What!?" I gasp out backing away slowly. "Ash this is my sister that you first met when you came here." Tios says sitting down on a rock in the garden. "But how then who is she!?" I ask pointing to Tia really confused. "There were two of us before you came Tia went out of the garden to run some errands. When she came back you had left already and I had to explain the story." Alyssa says looking down explain how as soon as she could she left and followed me around the region waiting for the right moment to reveal herself. I walk away from her. "I need a few minutes ok." I say when she tries to follow me but stops herself._

_I sit down at the edge of pier looking at the water. My best friend has been deceiving me this whole time? Every time I thought she was human she was actually a Pokémon. "Ash." I feel Pikachu leap onto my shoulder. "Hey buddy." I say rubbing his chin. "Don't be mad at her it wasn't her fault, you clearly care a lot for her even I can see it don't ruin a friendship over this." He says patting my cheek. I smile at my partner. "He's right." I leap up in surprise as Leon steps out of the shadows. "Leon!?" I cry out hugging him I haven't seen him in years. "Hey pal I heard on the news and Lance sends his support as well." He says sitting down next to me. I see someone else in the shadows but he keeps his head down. "Isaac stay close ok I need you to get me back to master soon!" Leon looks over at the strange boy before he disappears into the wall like a ghost. "Now Alyssa has her reasons for keeping this a secret, one how would you tell someone you're not fully human without fearing rejection? Two you are her best friend it shouldn't matter if she's human or not." He says looking over the blue sky. "I know I'm not going to push her away we have been through a lot and we are a team." I say smiling happily my mind made up finally. "good for you now keep strong I'll be sending you some stuff soon Lance wants to help you two as much as he can good luck!" he cries out blending into the shadows again._

_I walk into the garden and see her standing there silent she looked really upset. I walk silently behind her and see her shiver as a tear runs down her face. Quickly I hug her from behind and hum Lugia's song in her ear as she relaxes. "Alyssa I'm not leaving you I promise….."_

Ever since then it's been a rough battle but Pikachu and her have been with me from the start. "How are we going to tell your mom and the professor?" she asks sitting on the couch. "No clue but we will when the time is right." I say before Leon walks back into the room with Tios following. "Alright so what's the plan now?" he says as he lies on the couch. "Train for the tournament become stronger you know the usual." I say as Alyssa giggles when Ice leaps onto her shoulder happily chirping. "Hey hey so where the chocolate!?" he cries out laughing. Leon smirks pointing to the kitchen where his partner and Pikachu rush off to get their treat of ketchup and chocolate. Leon looks troubled when he walks out of the room again, I notice his eyes and he looks terrified. "I'm going to talk with him something's wrong." I say rushing out of the room following him.

I look over at my close friend and notice him clutching something to his chest tightly. "Tia…." He mutters looking over the sea towards where Altomare should be. "You ok?" I ask stepping near him smiling. "Yeah just remembering something from my past." I look at the thing in his hands, a split Latios and Latias necklace. He had the Latias part but where was the other end? "Before you ask Tia has it, the day I left for my trip I gave it to her as a goodbye present, I didn't think that I wouldn't see her again for several years up until the plane crashed. Then I had to fake my death for reasons that you both know already." He says looking at me. He had been in a fight with a very evil team known as the aura hunters. Leon had almost died several times during the adventure and had his aura stolen even. But he was able to handle them finally beating their leader in a one on one aura standoff. "What are you going to do now?" I ask looking at him as he pulled up his hood. "I plan to stay with you guys from now on if that's cool." He says silent. I smile wide just like old times we would be a team again. "Duh of course you can!" he grins slightly before we high five. "Let me guess you want to enter the tournament as well?" I ask him and he nods curtly. "I wish I find out who cause my plane to crash and try to get my family's name back in good standing if possible." He says grinning when he sees Alyssa chase Tios out of the house with a frying pan in hand. "You dolt you ate all the bacon!" she roars out hitting him over the head. "Yup just like old times hahaha." He says roaring out with laughter.


	3. Chapter 3

?'s POV

I smirk looking out over the ocean towards Kanto where my friend Leon slept. Ever since we came to this world things have changed, I got separated from Kai and Sora and somehow ended up in Orre with Leon. He explained to me where I was and that Arceus had sent us here to help protect this world after the Heartless ruined ours. I feel my partner Zorua leap onto my shoulder before I leap off the building and into the shadows. My name is Riku Arusuda and I am one of the chosen few sent here to protect this planet from a new threat, so far I have been able to take out some of the main threats but they are back and now getting even stronger. I look to my left and flinch feeling my friends aura coming even closer then I realized. I leap faster towards a small rift in the space time continuum and leap through it sealing it behind me. Palkia greets me with a roar before she turns her back towards me working on something. This place has been my home since we arrived on this planet Palkia enjoy my company when she's not beng grumpy anyway. Zorua and I met in Orre and have been friends ever since we are quite the team but nothing compared to Ice and Leon. Their bond has got to be the strongest I have ever seen. I sigh looking through a rift at my friends as they travel across this world preparing for the pokemon world championships. I have decided to go there as well and test myself, after all it's something Jessica would want me to do….. I clench the necklace around my neck and turn away from the portal looking at Zorua who was smiling sadly. "It's ok partner let's get training!" I yell out running off into the darkness.

Leon's POV

I groan looking around the room my Eevee twins were giggling at me because I fell out of bed. Blanc was a blue Eevee and due to his coloring his parents rejected him leaving him to die. I found him in Unova and rescued him nursing him back to health. Eve was my red Eevee who I had received as an egg from my friend Cloud who found her in the mountains. The two of them are very close but Blanc is the more calm level headed of the two and loves to talk to Isaac who he has taken to a father figure of sorts. I chuckle rubbing their heads before looking in the mirror. I think back to how long I used to look several years ago before the plane crash. Now I have rugged looks, my blonde hair has darkened to an almost dirty blonde and my eyes changed pigment a bit to a much darker blue. I feel someone in the shadows and look over to see Isaac step out before being tackled playfully by Blanc who giggles. "Hey shorty." He says rubbing Blanc's head happily. Isaac always gets in a better mood around Blanc who as much as he denies it considers him a son. They play around for a bit while Eve leaps onto my shoulder happily. "Hi daddy!" she says licking my cheek. "Good morning my little rose." I say scratching her under her chin. We walk out of the room Blanc following behind me and Isaac hiding in the shadows. "ICE!?" I yell out the door, hearing no response I raise my eyebrows. It's not like him to run off usually unless he needs sometime runs into the house grinning at me before disappearing into the crystal on my arm, I look down in confusion but laugh. I shrug before walking into the kitchen to make myself some food and feed my team. "Morning." Ash says sitting down next to me looking tired. "Hey." I say eating a piece of bacon happily. "So we need to talk." I feel my teams ears perk up at this in her pokeball I feel my dragonair, Lucky, look at me worriedly. "What's up?" I ask calmly. "Do you want to come to Altomare with us?" he asks slowly, I freeze hearing the name where the one i…no the place where I was born and raised at. "I know you don't want to go there but I think it would be great for you to visit your hometown before you fight." Alyssa says walking down stairs after taking her shower. I look at the two of them before sighing. "how long will we be there?" I grumble already knowing my answer. "We plan to stay there until the beginning of the championships." Ash says looking hopeful I feel my team cheering me on, I know they all want me to go see Tia. "Well….I guess I will tag along for this ride, but please don't tell Tia who I am I plan to have my persona as the Gray Shadow of mount silver as long as I can." I grumble out before they both hug me tight. "We know you won't regret this!" Alyssa cries out happily before I groan annoyed. I look at my phone seeing a few missed calls from Cloud. "Excuse me for a minute." I say walking out the door but I call back. "I will see you all there meet me at the port!"

"Cloud here." A voice says when I dial the number."what's up Shadow here." "I assume you're heading to Altomare?" "Yeah they convinced me you wanna meet up and hang out?" "Sure sounds like fun as long as Tifa doesn't find me we should be ok." He says chuckling. "Alright im heading out in a few minutes." "Right Cloud out." He says hanging up I smirk knowing the whole gang is coming together again I know Riku is somewhere with Palkia training as well but Sora the last I checked was in Altomare as well. They don't know that Cloud is here so this should be fun. I notice that Alyssa and Ash have left already I look over at Isaac who grins disappearing with Blanc and Eve into a portal. "Have a nice flight!" I hear him call out. I run to the cliff and leap off diving towards the ground. "Aura is with me!" I glow white before transforming into my true form again. I feel my neck crack in delight from being kept in my human form for so long. I take off with a loud sonic boom and head towards Altomare again!


End file.
